I Don't Mind
by I.Write.Love
Summary: "I don't mind spending everyday, out on the corner in the pouring rain." Dave/John fluff based off "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.


**Second update today, but I just figured I should catch up with the shit I lacked at (read: actually writing). I wrote this... well, I think a few weeks ago, but since my old computer (ERIDAN) didn't want to run right, I couldn't upload it. Well, here you guys go! Dave/John fluff! ^^**

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to all of you that celebrate it today! I'm really thankful you guys take the time to read my stuff and leave such wonderful reviews! It really means a lot to me, and I have to say you guys, well, I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! :D**

**Enjoy enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Mind<strong>

There wasn't anything in the world that could have calmed his thoughts, his raging, awful, terrible thoughts, nothing could have kept them from getting out of control, because (quiet frankly), they were already pretty much out of control. This was the third night this week, consecutively, that he was absent, and it only started about a week later. Something was going on, and needless to say, it made his stomach churn at the thought.

John Egbert sat, fetal position, on the couch, cuddled up in his blanket, watching the clock on the TV's cable box more intently than the TV itself, blue eyes worried and puffy red from crying, black hair messy and dark bags resting above his cheek bones, lack of sleep almost routine by now. The clock changed- _4:13._ He just set his chin down on his knees, feeling the pin-pick burn of tears, the throat constriction that meant he was going to start crying.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to prevent it.

The door cracked open, and he jumped, looking over to see Dave Strider walk in, lightly soaked with rain, shades spotted with water drops as he looked up to spot John on the couch. "Oh, shit- John," he sat, almost shocked (at least he sounded like it), but quickly covered it. "What are you doing up this fucking late?" John could smell it- perfume, light, and his tears finally fell, rolling down his face in wet trails, staining his pale face. "Whoa. You're crying."

"Where were you?"

Dave's face grew blank, blonde hair framing his glasses, hands resting at his sides. "I was out."

John sniffled, wiping his tears away on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Until four in the morning? Smelling like perfume?" He caught Dave sniff his shirt from over his sleeve. "You've been sneaking out for two weeks now… Where are you going?"

The blonde just shifted his head to the side, a subtle sign to show John _"__I__can__'__t__face__you.__"_ The black haired nineteen year old just shook his head, pushing past Dave to the front door of the apartment. "No, wait John-" but John didn't even listen. He was already down the outdoor steps by the time he heard Dave leave the apartment.

At that moment, it started raining, pouring.

By the time he had gotten two blocks down, he was soaked through his hoodie and shirt, his pants sticking to his skin uncomfortably, and it was then when he realized he had run those two blocks, his chest heaving and burning. He leaned up against a lamppost, sliding down to sit on the ground, and right into a puddle.

He couldn't believe this- after almost six years, Dave goes off to cheat on him. Everyone (especially his sister, Jade) told him Dave wasn't exactly "loyal", and even if they were his best friends, he was just a recipe for heartache and destruction. John curled up into a ball, started sobbing in his knees at how stupid he had been. He didn't listen to them because all he could see was the best in Dave, despite those qualities being so vague and small no one else could see them, and he honestly thought he was better than what the others said. Why, he wondered, couldn't he just listen to someone else's advice for once in his life?

A footstep splashed in a puddle behind him and he turned, blinking the raindrops and tears out of his face, black hair sprayed against his skin in a web-like state. John scowled, meeting those familiar shades and turned back to the street, never once leaving his curled position. Dave sat down next him, knees propped up and arms resting on them, falling in-between his legs. "You know it's raining, right?"

"Go away."

"You're going to get sick."

"Shut up."

Dave sighed, putting a hand to the side of his shades, fingers curling lightly around the wire frame. "I wasn't cheating on you."

"Then where in the hell were you? It's four in the morning, Dave."

There was a gentle, warm hand on the side of his face, making his head turn and blue eyes meet with Dave's, red and brilliant. "I didn't want to tell you, because, well, it's a pretty stupid fucking idea, but… I took up a second night job so I could get you something…"

John tilted his head. "You did that for… me?"

"Well, yeah, dumbass… It's our six year this year, and so I offered to take the late-night DJ gig at that bar down the street since no one else would, so I could earn some extra cash… Some chick tonight decided to get wasted drunk and fell over on me trying to get out of the bar after closing… And that explains the perfume…" Dave looked away, to the street where the reflections of the changing light shone in the puddles. "I didn't realize I was making you worry so much, otherwise, well fuck, I probably would have told you or some shit."

The black haired teen smiled at him, laying his head on Dave's shoulder. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions… I just got so scared…"

"Every fucking right to be. You know I would have flipped my shit the first night you came home at four smelling like beer and perfume," the blonde said, trying to maintain his cool, but John could see his sincerity in his eyes, hear it in his voice and it just made him cuddle up closer. "So… Yeah, I guess I'm sorry for staying out so late…"

John pressed a kiss to Dave's cheek, smiling against it. "You don't need to apologize, Dave."

But Dave just turned John's face toward him and their lips melted together, perfectly and oh-so right, John's hand fisting in Dave's red and black hoodie, and Dave's hand going to the small of John's back. They sat there in a simple lip lock, then parted, Dave with a small smirk on his lips, and John with a huge derpy smile.

"You know, even if it's fucking raining like shit, and I'm cold and wet and we'll probably both be in bed for a good fucking week, I don't think I mind sitting here with you all that much," Dave admitted, helping John stand on his feet steady, red eyes shining.

John smiled up at him, blushing and pecking him on the cheek, then taking his hand. "Hehe. I don't either… Let's get back home and warm up."

I don't mind spending everyday

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"_She Will Be Loved"- Maroon 5_


End file.
